The present disclosure relates to a packaging material formed from a shock-absorbing plate material.
In general, a packaging material formed from a shock-absorbing plate material such as a corrugated cardboard is often stored in a packaging box of a rectangular parallelepiped shape together with a packaged article. The packaging material is assembled by folding a flat preform along ruling lines that have been formed on the preform in advance. The packaging box is also formed from a shock-absorbing plate material such as a corrugated cardboard.
The packaging material may be coupled with other packaging members by an insertion structure or the like. On the other hand, the packaging material may be an independent member, not coupled with other packaging members.
The packaging material independent of the other packaging members is inserted between the packaged article and the inner surface of the packaging box. In this case, the packaging material functions as a spacer member for maintaining a gap between the packaged article and the inner surface of the packaging box. Furthermore, when the packaging box receives an external force by, for example, falling, the packaging material crushes and thereby absorbs a shock applied to the packaged article.